What If Series
by strent23
Summary: This story is the first of several stories that will be different scenarios that may or may not relate to one another, just my imagination of 'what' if scenarios. And will post sporadically, no real rhyme or reason to them. Is definitely AU.
1. Chapter 1

**What If Series: **

With just a few adjustments, this is one of the two stories that were supposed to be in the last story, Lee's Birthday!

**Chapter One: Francine and Leatherneck**

_If anyone had said to her a few months ago that she would actually be walking at the park barefoot, with Leatherneck of all people, she would have shot them dead on the spot without even thinking twice about it. _

_She'd just gotten off work, was leaving for the weekend and was walking to her car when he caught up to her and said, "Hey Francine, wait up!"_

"_Hi," she said quietly._

"_What are you doing after work?"_

"_Oh, well, nothing special!"_

"_Oh good, perhaps we could do something."_

"_Oh well, I—"_

"_Look, seems to me, that you have been avoiding me the last few days, ever since we went to Lee's birthday—"_

"_Avoiding you? Why would I be avoiding you?" She questioned._

"_So, then, how about we go out for a meal, after all, today is Friday, and I noticed that you aren't on the 'roster' tomorrow." _

"_Sure, why not?"_

_Grabbing her arm and walking her to her car, he suggested that they drop her car off at her apartment; then take his car and grab some dinner. What she hadn't known at the time was that his plans included eating outside. She was surprised to find Leatherneck driving up to an all-night drive through and picking up milkshakes and French fries. Her mouth had gaped open and she'd raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Are you serious, this is what he considers a good idea for dinner? She'd thought to herself. He must've seen the look on her face because he said, "Oh come on Francine, it'd be fun. Where is your sense of adventure?" He asked grazing her in the ribs with his hand. "Besides it's nice and warm__outside and we might as well enjoy it before the cold weather comes back with a vengeance." His comment caused her to smile._

_His first suggestion was the beach, but she'd opted for the park instead; still not knowing his intent of having her shoeless. Being around sand, and at night, was not a good thing for her hair._

_After having consumed their food and drink at a picnic table, Leatherneck asked her to go for a walk and with his prompting she'd taken off her shoes along with him. They'd walked hand-in-hand around Potomac Park for several minutes talking about everything from his crazy childhood to her more quiet childhood full of rules and lots and lots of expectations. They were now sitting on a park bench._

"I still can't believe you talked me into taking my shoes off," Francine said.

"Haven't you ever heard that feeling the grass under your feet makes you more grounded?"

"What? You don't think I'm grounded enough?"

"I think you're grounded just fine," Leatherneck said looking pointedly at Francine. "But, I think you could learn to enjoy the simpler things a little more."

She opened her mouth to retort back but found herself, as she so often was when she was around Leatherneck—quiet. _She would've decked anyone else, but for some reason that she hadn't quite put her fingers on yet, Leatherneck didn't elicit that kind of response. She had to admit that the feel of the grass beneath her toes, felt quite refreshing and invigorating. _ Leatherneck's arm was now draped across the back of the seat when he finally broke the silence by asking, "Francine, what do you see happening between us?" The question caused Francine's mouth to drop open in surprise.

"Whoa! There's a loaded question," Francine replied nervously.

Leatherneck stopped and grabbed Francine's hands into his. "Don't worry; I'm not proposing or anything."

"Oh, that's good to know, I'm not quite ready for the whole rice and white dress thing," Francine laughed off.

"Francine, I like you, I really like you a lot, but I don't want to waste my time with you if you aren't really—"

"Really what?"

"Interested."

Francine sat there; her mouth gaped open once again; speechless for the first time in her life. _Not interested, not interested! Why would he even have to ask? Hadn't they been on countless dates since Amanda and Lee's marriage a few months back? Who was it that she went to Lee's birthday party with? Who was she with now and who was the one to get her to walk around barefoot?_ "Why do you think I'm not interested?" Francine finally asked quietly.

"I didn't say I thought you weren't interested. I want to know how interested you are," Leatherneck voiced, his eyes ever present upon Francine's face. "I think you are one of the most amazing women I've ever known and I can see something happening between us. I don't take relationships lightly, and I don't want to become too involved with you if you only see me as a friend."

They sat there looking at one another as though they were the only two people in the world. Leatherneck waited patiently, allowing Francine time to process his words. _She thought that was just about the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her, just pure honesty; straight to the point. How could she say anything else but_, "Yes, Leatherneck I'm interested; I don't see you as just a friend."

Leatherneck's face lit up in a smile as he leaned in and kissed Francine softly upon the lips before pulling back and asking, "How about next time we go to the beach? Maybe even for a picnic?" Leatherneck asked laughing softly.

"You've got to be kidding; me chance getting sand in my hair? I don't think so!"

"Oh, Francine!"

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two of The What If Series:**

Billy and Jeanie sat at the kitchen table, both still in their robes drinking coffee, eating breakfast and reading the newspaper. The house was completely quiet, something that they didn't get that often. Although the girls were in their teens, and not little anymore, they still could make quite the noise when they were at home. They'd spent the night at a friend's house and the two of them had a several more hours before Billy was going to go and pick them up. They'd stayed up late watching old movies and eating snacks. The late hour caught up with them and caused them to remain in bed a little later than usual, but it had been a refreshing change.

"Billy?" Jeanie asked all of a sudden while Billy was engrossed reading his favorite comic Dick Tracy.

"Yes, Jeanie?" Billy questioned continuing to read the comic strip.

"Do you still love me?"

"What?" He questioned, lowering the paper so he could get a good look at his wife's face.

"Do you still love me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I still love you!"

"Do you love me as much as you did when we first got married?"

Billy completely lowered the newspaper at this point; placing it down on the table; reached over and grabbed his wife's hand as he looked into her deep brown eyes. _How could she ask him a question like that after all these years? Hadn't he known her since they were in college? Wasn't she the one that encouraged him through college, then law school and that supported him when he decided to be an agent? Not to mention a million and one other times of support over the years, from keeping what he did for a living __to herself __to taking care of the kids alone many nights. But he hadn't been married this long without knowing that there was something more to her question. It wasn't a simple question and he knew it; it was quite loaded._

"Of course, I still love you, but if I didn't, I wouldn't be fool enough to tell you so, not here in the house alone with you fully aware of where my guns are…" Billy said with a hearty chuckle.

"Hilarious, Melrose!" Jeanie said nudging him in the side.

"Jeanie, what is this all about?"

"I was just thinking…"

"Thinking about what? Will you please talk to me?"

"Just thinking…that's all. You know, we have been married a long time and well—"

He knew he was in trouble now. His wife never had a loss for words and she certainly wasn't afraid of speaking her mind. Wait a minute. "Jeanie, let me see your paper."

"Billy!"

Billy reached over and grabbed the two papers Jeanie had been holding in her hands; one was the newspaper, the other one was '_The Enquirer'_.

"Is this the reason you asked me that question?" Billy asked pointing to the headline that read, _Husband leaves wife after thirty years of marriage! Runs off with sixteen-year-old!_

"What have I told you about reading this trash?" Billy retorted but couldn't help but laugh.

When his wife didn't say anything, Billy lifted Jeanie's chin up and looked into her beautiful deep brown eyes and said, "Jeanie, I may not say it often enough, as much as I should; but I love you as much today, if not more than I did when we first met thirty some odd years ago. You are my life. Having you as my wife has helped me to be a better man; helped me to do my life's work. I couldn't do what I do without you in my life. Yes, you're older; hell, I'm older, but that just makes us better."

"Oh, Billy!" Jeanie leaned and kissed Billy on the lips.

"You really don't think I'd run off with a young girl?"

"Of course not, but maybe someone a little younger," she said with a slight smile.

"Well, guess what? I could think the same thing you know. You might want someone that's in his 20's."

"But would he want me, is the question?"

"The same could be said about some younger woman."

They both laughed.

"Hey, how about we spend the day together—anything that you want to do? The girls aren't due home til later this afternoon." Billy prompted.

"Anything?

"Am I going to regret saying that…"

"How about a walk in the park, then we go to the movies and have lunch out somewhere before coming home and—"

"And?"

She winked at him just before she pulled her paper up and focused her attention back on the newspaper, having discarded '_The Enquirer_ ' altogether.

"How about we skip all that and go right for the good stuff?"

Jeanie placed the newspaper down on the table and replied turning her chair towards her husband, "Well, I was thinking that too!"

"I like the way you think..." Billy said scooting his chair closer to his wife's chair, moving her paper aside and kissing her on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**What if Lee forgot a very special day? Everyone important in Amanda's world seems to have forgotten what day it is or have they?**

"Amanda, what are you doing?" Lee asked walking into the kitchen after coming down from upstairs.

"You tell me! You're a spy!" Amanda was so angry she was fit to be tied. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're making brownies!"

"They're for Francine."

"I thought she didn't need those until Monday?" Lee asked sticking his hand in the batter where Amanda had just poured the ingredients and was beginning to stir the contents in the bowl.

Amanda swiped at his hand as she said, "Well, I figured I might as well go ahead and get started with them," she paused her statement, "since nothing else is going on—" Lee cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

There was an awkward silence as Amanda continued to stir the batter.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Lee questioned after a bit more silence glancing up at the wall clock then back at Amanda.

"No, I got it!" Amanda answered continuing to stir the batter vigorously.

_He was finding it difficult not to laugh. Amanda had been snippy with him most of the day, and although he hadn't said anything, he was pretty sure he knew why._

_He'd awakened that morning with a bright smile on his face; even waking before the alarm went off. He'd gotten up, showered and was dressed and was downstairs by the time Amanda came down._

"_Good morning, sweetheart!" Lee said greeting her with a cup of coffee, placing it in one of her hands._

"_Good morning, Lee! You're up awfully early, how long have you been up?" Amanda gave him a questionable look, greeting him with a cheerful smile of her own. She stood there looking around; almost expectantly; as though she was waiting for something._

"_Oh, for a bit; I got up before the alarm went off. Is something the matter?"_

"_Oh, uh, did you forget something?"_

"_What?" He shrugged his shoulders then said, "Oh, I'm sorry," and walked over and kissed her on the lips. "I'm in a hurry; I have to follow up with that contact I was working with last week when you were away at training."_

"_What contact? What follow-up, Lee?"_

"_Oh, don't you remember, I told you all about the meeting?"_

"_No, you didn't tell me—"_

"_Hi, Dears," Dotty's cheerful voice said as she walked into the kitchen; completely dressed, purse on her shoulder, "good morning."_

"_Good morning," Lee answered opening the paper and glancing through it as he stood and finished off his coffee._

"_Good morning, Mother!" Amanda said welcoming her with a kiss on the cheek. "Were the boys up when you came down;__they seemed awfully quiet when I left my room. I just figured they were down here when I didn't hear anyone in the bathroom."_

"_Oh, the boys left already; they walked over to Philip's friend's house. Amanda, you know the one; the skinny one," Dotty snapped her fingers. "His name starts with a "J", John, Jeffery, Justin or something like that. Oh, I know, it's Jimmy! Their parents are going to drop them all off."_

"_Oh, okay__.__ I don't remember anyone mentioning that last night."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you," Dotty said grabbing an apple off the counter._

_Amanda gave her mother a quizzical look. "Is that all you're going to have? You're the one always getting on all of us about not eating enough for breakfast."_

"_Not that hungry, just going to take an apple with me, besides, I have my book club this morning. There's always something there to nibble on."_

"_On a Friday, isn't that usually on Saturday?"_

"_Well…they needed to change it for today this time."_

"_But Mother, how am I going to get to work if you take my car? Lee has somewhere to go and I won't have my car." Amanda said glaring at Lee._

"_It's not a problem, Dear, Lee and I…"_

"_Worked out the car situation yesterday," Lee finished._

"_You did? When yesterday?"_

"_Oh, sometime last night," Lee answered quickly._

_Dotty clutched her bag even closer to her side and began walking towards the front of the house, "Oh, Dear, I've gotta go; Mrs. Wilson is picking me up. She's probably outside now."_

_Amanda opened her mouth to say something more, but Lee kissed her on the cheek and said, "I better be going too. Dotty, I'll walk out with you."_

_And with that, he and Dotty had left without giving Amanda a chance to say anything else._

_It was just before lunch when Lee saw Amanda again. "Hey, stranger," Amanda said walking up to him as he entered the Q-Bureau moving closer in to kiss him. "Where have you been all morning?"_

"_With my contact, remember?"_

"_Oh, you've been with your contact, since this morning?" Amanda questioned pulling back slightly._

"_Well—yes!''_

_She gave him a look that told him that she didn't believe him for a moment._

"_And remind me who that was__again?"_

"_I don't think I said; it isn't someone you know."_

"_Scarecrow, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're avoiding the question and avoiding me."_

"_Avoiding you? Why would I be doing that?"_

"_Lee, did you forget, what today is?"_

"_Amanda, I didn't forget what day it is today."_

_Amanda's face was hopeful._

"_Today's Friday!"_

"_I don't mean what day of the week it is, aren't you forgetting what an important day it is today?"_

"_Oh, did I forget something like your birthday or something?"_

"_Lee Stetson, honestly, I just don't believe you sometimes," Amanda's eyes popped open wide at his question, and before he knew it, she'd snatched up her purse and headed out of the Q-bureau without a word._

_Amanda rushed out so quickly she nearly knocked down a stunned Francine. "Ooh, Scarecrow, Amanda is really angry with you. I hope what you have planned works out. Leatherneck might have a spot on his couch for you if you screw things up."_

"_I might need to take him up on that."_

"_I'd offer you a spot on my couch, but that just would be so awkward."_

"_Very funny!"_

That was several hours ago.

Amanda now had the mix completely together and was in the process of greasing and flouring the brownie pans.

"Oh, I thought you usually do that first?" Lee said.

"Yeah, I usually do grease the pans first. How observant of you, Lee!"

"I could've helped you with that."

"Lee, you can help me by telling me what day it is today!"

"It's Friday, Amanda! I thought we already covered that this morning."

"Well, Lee Stetson, we did cover it, but what else is it besides being Friday?"

When Lee didn't respond, Amanda said, "It's our anniversary, our first anniversary at that. It seems like everyone has forgotten."

"Oh, I knew that, Amanda! Happy Anniversary!" he said finally, trying hard not to laugh.

"Lee, how dare you let me go through the entire day, thinking that you had forgotten our anniversary." Amanda glared at him and then did something completely unexpected, catching Lee totally off guard, the next thing he knew Amanda had scooped flour out of the bag and toppled it over his head. While Lee stood there shaking off the white substance, Amanda grabbed more flour and threw it at Lee.

"Amanda!" Lee thundered as the realization that flour was now falling down over his head onto the crisp, smooth hardwood floor.

"Lee, it was your own fault!" Amanda screeched as Lee moved towards her quickly grabbing the bag of powdered sugar that was sitting on the counter. "You wouldn't dare?"

"Wouldn't I?" Lee scooped up sugar from the bag and flung it at Amanda.

Amanda gasped, "Lee Stetson!" as she leaned in and snatched up the bowl of batter and backed away towards the fridge. Amanda scooped up some batter, pulled back and flicked the brownie mix towards Lee.

"Amanda!"

"Amanda! Lee!" Dotty shouted running into the kitchen having heard the loud commotion from the dining room. "What in the world!?"

Dotty glanced from the two of them laughing slightly as she took in the scene. Both of them were covered from head to toe in the white powdery substance. But Lee took the cake, or in this case, the brownie. Besides having flour in his head; he was also covered in batter mix. But what surprised her the most was the fact that instead of looking angry, the two were laughing so hard, they couldn't seem to control themselves and looked as though they were about to pass out.

Dotty shook her head at the sight of the two of them and caught herself chuckling as well. _It was so good to see Amanda so happy. Having Lee in her life had undoubtedly brought a change in Amanda._

"What happened?" Philip asked stepping inside the room with Jamie behind him.

"Mom? Lee?" Jamie questioned.

"I was making brownies and Lee was helping me!" Amanda answered, grabbing paper towels from the sink for herself and for Lee as well.

The boys burst out laughing causing Dotty, Amanda, and Lee to start laughing all over again as well.

The sound of knocking at the front door resounded through the laughter in the kitchen.

"I guess they're knocking on the door since we're so loud back here with our laughter," Dotty said.

Everyone looked around; Lee and Dotty exchanged looks.

"Mother? Lee, what's going on? Who could that be? Are you two expecting someone?"

Lee only shrugged his shoulders.

"Considering the look of the two of you, I guess I better go and get the door." Dotty said giving Lee a quick nod as she walked towards the front door.

Amanda and Lee looked at one another and started laughing all over again as they continued to swipe at the substance covering them.

A few minutes later, Dotty returned carrying a bouquet. "Amanda, these are for you!" Dotty said handing the bouquet to Amanda.

Amanda quickly opened the card and read it, "Happy Anniversary, Amanda! I love you! Love always, Lee!"

"Oh thanks, Lee!" Amanda said with a bright smile on her face as she walked over and kissed Lee on the cheek.

"Happy Anniversary, Amanda and Lee!" Dotty said.

"Yes, Happy Anniversary!" The boys chimed in together.

"Lee wanted to surprise you-" Dotty's words were barely out when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Dotty said.

"Oh, Lee! You didn't forget."

"Amanda, of course, I didn't forget! Happy Anniversary, Sweetheart!" Lee said pulling Amanda into his arms and kissing Amanda softly on the lips.

"Lee!" Dotty called from the other room. "It's for you!"

"Damn it!" Lee groaned moving away from Amanda and heading towards the front door with Amanda right behind him.

As Amanda passed through the dining room; she noticed the dining room table. "Lee, how in the world did you do this?" Amanda questioned looking around at the dining room; where the table was adorned beautifully with a flowered tablecloth; a place setting for two people, cloth napkins and Dotty's silverware. The good stuff she got from her mother when she got married.

"Well, while you two were having your fun in the kitchen, I was busy fixing the table," Dotty commented.

Amanda gasped with further surprise when she arrived at the front door to see two men walking in carrying a flute and a violin. "Please, come in! You may set up in here," Lee said gesturing towards the living room.

Lee was just about to introduce them to Amanda and Dotty when the doorbell rang once again.

Opening the door, a man and a woman dressed in wait staff attire walked in carrying two shopping bags. A wafting aroma of fresh ingredients came seeping through the bag as they stepped inside.

"Mr. Stetson!" The male waiter said as he greeted Lee warmly. "I'm Steve, and this is Margaret! We will be your servers tonight!

Lee greeted them both, then introduced Amanda and Dotty and the boys. "Please forgive us for our—"

"Appearance," Amanda finished.

"No problem, nice to meet you all!" Steve said.

"Just tell us where—"

"Lee, Amanda, you two go get changed. I'll tell them where to go."

"Thank you, Dotty!" Lee said as he grabbed hold of Amanda's hand and headed up the stairs.

Lee and Amanda showered quickly. Amanda was full of questions for Lee, but she was so excited and surprised by what she'd seen so far, she didn't say much; just showered and changed clothes so Lee could do the same. _She knew if they showered together, they were courting temptation and they certainly didn't have time for that—but there would be much more time for that later._

Now clean and fully dressed; Lee and Amanda arrived back downstairs. Another look of surprise came over Amanda's face as her mother, Philip, and Jamie were standing in the dining room, each of them with a present in their hands. The table was set with bread and covered dishes of food that smelled like Italian. Two candles sat on the table and were being lit by Steve while Margaret brought out more food. The lights were dimmed.

"Surprise, Amanda!" Dotty said walking over and handing Amanda the package that was in her hand. "Happy Anniversary again, my darlings!'

"Yes, Mom, Lee, Happy Anniversary again!" Philip and Jamie said in unison moving in towards Lee and Amanda, handing them gifts, kissing their mother on the cheek and shaking Lee's hand.

"Thank you!" Amanda said placing the packages on the small table that was in the corner of the dining room.

"Thank you! And thanks for your help!" Lee said looking at his family.

"You are welcome! Boys come along; go get your stuff from upstairs," Dotty said gesturing towards the boys. "Amanda, you and Lee can open your gifts later. "

The boys smiled as they rushed upstairs to grab their things.

"Where are the boys going?" Amanda questioned.

"I'm dropping Philip and Jamie at their father's!" Dotty said noticing Amanda's look of confusion. "It's arranged already; the boys will stay there until Sunday afternoon."

"But, Mother, where are you going to be?"

"Oh, don't worry about me—I have plans for the next two days; I've left the information by the phone so that you won't worry."

Amanda opened her mouth, thought better about what she was going to say, then said instead, "Mother, have a great time. Be safe. I love you!"

"I will! I love you too, Amanda!" Dotty said then said with a wink as she left the room, "And you two have fun!"

"Boys, take care," Amanda said to Jamie and Philip who had just returned to the room. "Please behave for your father!" She said giving them kisses on the cheek.

"We will," was said in unison by Philip and Jamie.

"Bye boys!" Lee said.

Lee took Amanda's hand and led her to one of the chairs. "Alone at last," Lee said holding the chair open for her. "Well, sort of."

Lee then sat down himself and looking across the table, took Amanda's hands in his and looked deeply into her brown eyes, "Amanda, I have a gift for you too! I left it upstairs."

"My gift for you is upstairs as well."

"Lee Stetson, how dare you let me think you'd forgotten about our anniversary?

Amanda questioned angrily while a tear threatened to appear in Amanda's right eye. "I wanted to do something special and I wanted to do it close to the time we actually got married," Lee said, looking up at the clock on the wall.

Amanda glanced at the clock and noticing the time, a smile spread wide across her face.

"How could I forget the second best day of my life? I wanted to wait and tell you close to the actual time that we got married." Lee said then went on when he saw the questioning look on Amanda's face. "The first best day was the day I met you! Happy Anniversary, Amanda! I love you!" Lee brought one of Amanda's hands to his lips and kissed it.

"Oh, Lee! Happy first anniversary to you too! I love you too!"

**Please review!**


End file.
